secretworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementalism
As much a fringe science as magic, elementalism manipulates and exploits elemental forces to punishing effect. It can inflict the States of Afflicted and Hindered, and if it is paired with Chaos Magic or Hammer, then all four states can be inflicted. :Weapon Features: - Long range (15 meters) - Create hazardous areas :Major combat roles: DPS, Purge There are few or no other weapons that have abilities that are capable of being both, a potential origin of a State, and an Exploiter of that state. Example: Flashpoint (Afflicted). In other games that have life drain / lifetap abilities in a separate skill tree from elemental damage abilities, the lifetap is balanced by being significantly lower damage than the elemental, but the damage difference between Blood Magic and Elemental is not great in The Secret World. Other factors may well create such a difference, but it is not apparent from raw damage stats. The same is true of Chaos Magic; the raw damage of all three magic weapons is quite similar in many cases. =Tier 1= Spark Shock - 1 AP :Single target 51 damage, 1 second casting, instant recharge, Builds 1+1 resource Volatile Current - 1 AP. Passive :Improves Shock to set Afflicted and deal 7 damage per second for 10 seconds Combust - 1 AP :Single target for 145, Casting 1.5, instant recharge. Consumes 2 Elemental. Exploits Hindered to consume only 1. Rapid Combustion - 2 AP. Passive :Improves Combust: Reduces the activation time by 0.5 seconds, to 1 second. Electrical Storm - 3 AP :Chain with 1.5 second cast and instant recharge, jumps 3 metres between 5 targets, hitting each for 118 (238). Consumes three Elementalism Resources. Elemental Precision - 4 AP. Passive :Improves Elementalism abilities to increase the damage dealt by 10%. Molten Earth - 7 AP. Elite :Instant cast, single target for 203; sets Hindered, Roots. 25 second recharge React Mind over Matter - 1 AP. Passive :Improves Criticals to also set Afflicted and do Damage over Time: 45 damage over 5 seconds. Ignite - 1 AP :Instant cast single target for 46, 5 second recharge. Builds 1+1 resources. Does 54 if user has zero Elemental Resources Elemental Force - 1 AP. Passive :Improves damage abilities to make every seventh one a Critical Anima Charge - 2 AP :Instant cast, recharge 45 seconds: Cast next Elementalism consumer for zero resources. High Voltage - 3 AP. Passive :Anima Charge's next Elementalism consumer will also Critical. Thor's Hammer - 4 AP :Strike for 246, cast time 2 seconds, 15 second recharge. Consumes 5 Elemental Toxic Earth - 7 AP. Elite Passive :AKA Toxic Affinity. Improves the duration of Affliction effects by 35%. Afflicted effects you apply have 10% more chance to Critically hit. Unholy Knowledge is another example of Affliction Improvement effects =Tier 2= Zero Crossing Electrical Bolt - 9 AP :Single target instant cast and recharge attack for 46 that Builds 1+1 resource and exploits Hindered to build an additional Elemental High Boltage - 12 AP. Passive :Increases the Critical Chance of Electrical Bolt by 10% Flame Strike - 16 AP :A single target strike attack, casting 1 second, recharge instant, which hits one target for 117. Consumes two Elementalism Resources. Violent Strikes - 21 AP. Passive :Improve Strike abilities to increase their Critical Chance by 7.5% Blaze - 27 AP :Single target, 1.5 second cast, instant recharge attack for 166. Exploits Afflicted targets to do 182 damage instead. Consumes three Elementalism Resources. Aidelon - 34 AP. Passive :Improves Blaze to give it a 40% chance to Critically hit Afflicted targets. Improve Critical category, Improve Critical Chance category Power Line - 50 AP. Elite :Attaches a leash to the target that deals 64 damage every second, for 10 seconds. Every second it will add 1 stack of the "Power Line" effect. Voltaic Detonation will occur if the target gets nearer than 3 metres, and will do damage modified by the number of stacks of "Power Line", and is said to cause the target to become Hindered and Rooted in place for 3 seconds (confirm). Altered States Molecular Exploitation - 9 AP. Passive :Exploits Afflicted state to add a hit for 7 Coldwave - 12 AP :PBAE 5 enemies in 5m for 75 damage. Instant cast, 45 second cooldown, sets Hindered and Root on affected targets Criticality - 16 AP. Passive :Exploits Afflicted targets to Improve Critical hits on them: a Chain of attacks for 19 jump 5m to up to 5 targets. Flicker - 21 AP :User Teleports 10 metres forward, cleansing all Root and Snare effects from them. Highly Strung - 27 AP. Passive :Whenever the user reaches 0 Elemental Resources after using an Elemental resource consumer, they deal 10% more damage for 6 seconds. Flashpoint - 34 AP :Cast time 2 seconds, 10 second cooldown. Sets and Exploits Afflicted state. Single target for 36; sets Afflicted on target, does 20 per second for 5 seconds. If the target is already Afflicted, 5 enemies in a 5 metre radius around it become Afflicted and take 20 per second for 5 seconds. Live Wire - 50 AP. Elite Passive :Every fifth Critical hit deals an additional 152 damage (& every 4th thereafter) Mortality Curve Arc Flash - 9 AP :A chain attack which jumps 5m between 5 targets total, hitting each of them for 34 (69). Builds 1+1 resource. Death Density - 12 AP. Passive :Whenever the user kills an enemy, their Critical Chance increases by 10% for 8 seconds Inferno - 16 AP :GTAE cast time 1.5 seconds, hits 5 enemies in 7m, dealing 149 to each. Recharge 5 seconds, consumes 5 Elemental resources Purgatory - 21 AP. Passive :Improves Inferno to do 5 damage per second for 10 seconds in 5m radius around original target Conditional Force - 27 AP :Chain dealing 72 damage, jumping 5m to 5 enemies.Cast time 1 second, cooldown 5 seconds. Consumes 2 Elemental. Exploits Hindered to refund Resource cost Chain Reaction - 34 AP. Passive :Improves Chain abilities to set Afflicted and do 70 damage over 10 seconds Whiteout - 50 AP. Elite :GTAE: 15 damage every half second for 8 seconds (240 total) to 5 enemies in 5m. 1 second cast time, 30 second cooldown. Targets hit 5 times are Hindered and Rooted for 4 seconds Resonance A cell with four Purge abilities, out of only a handful in the game Ignition - 9 AP :A Strike for 51 damage that Builds 1+1 resources. Casting .5 seconds, recharge instant Dial Down - 12 AP. Passive :Whenever the user applies Hindered to a target, one beneficial effect is also Purged from it Fire Manifestation - 16 AP :Summon a Manifestation on the ground that does 49 damage every 2.5 seconds for 10 seconds, to the closest enemy in 5m. Casting 1 second, 10 second cooldown. Consumes 2 Elemental Social Dynamo - 21 AP. Passive :Improves user's Critical hits with Strike abilities to give group members 1 stack, of a maximum of 5, which increases Critical Rating by 35 per stack for 8 seconds Magnetic Wipe - 27 AP :Single target for 129 damage, cast time 1 second, Instant recharge. Purges 1 beneficial effect from the target, or Exploits Afflicted targets to Purge two. Consumes 3 Elemental Magnetic Variance - 34 AP. Passive :User's Critical hits have a 50% chance to also Purge 1 beneficial effect from the target. Hard Reset - 50 AP. Elite :Deals 213 damage and Purges a single target, and continues to Purge it each second for 10 seconds. 2 second cast time, 60 second cooldown Disturbance Critical Control - 9 AP. Passive :Whenever the user hits a Hindered target, all group members gain 1 stack of the "Critical Rating" effect, which increases Critical Rating by 30 per stack for 8 seconds. This effect can stack up to 5 times. Electromagnetic Manifestation - 12 AP :Summon Manifestation at ground target for 20 seconds. It does 17 damage each second to 6 enemies in 10m. Affected targets Purged Damage Control - 16 AP. Passive :Whenever the user Critically hits a Hindered target, there is an additional hit for 30 Short Fuse - 21 AP :Cast Time: 1 second. Increases all damage by 15% for all group members, for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 9 seconds to recast, 180 seconds before a character can receive it again Final Fuse - 27 AP. Passive :Improves the damage increase effect given by "Short Fuse": Increased from +15% to +25%. Ice Manifestation - 34 AP :1 second casting, 45 second cooldown. Summons a Manifestation at ground target for 9 seconds. Hits targets in 5m for 86, three times. Targets affected by the first hit, get Hindered and Rooted for 2 seconds; subsequent hits Hinder and Root for .5 seconds. Big Bang - 50 AP. Elite Passive :Improve Summons: Whenever a Manifestation, Turret or Drone deals damage, it will perform an additional hit, dealing 13 magical damage to nearby enemies Tempest Wildfire - 9 AP :Targeted AE, hits 5 enemies in 5m for 33 damage. Cast time 1 second, instant recharge. Builds 1+1 resources Phantom Purge - 12 AP. Passive :Improves Chain attacks to have a 33% chance to Purge 1 beneficial effect from the target Lightning Manifestation - 16 AP :Summons a Manifestation at ground target; Cast time 1 second, recharge 15 seconds. Manifestation casts a Chain attack (number of targets and range unspecified, usually 5 enemies in 5m) every second for 10 seconds that does 16 damage to each target. Exploits Hindered to do 19 damage instead of 16. Consumes 2 Elemental. Grounded - 21 AP. Passive :User's Purges perform an additional hit, dealing 21 magical damage Burnout - 27 AP :GTAE attack that hits 5 enemies in 5m for 163. Exploits Hindered: affected targets are Purged of 2 beneficial effects. Consumes 5 Elemental Resources. Lightning in a Bottle - 34 AP. Passive :Improves Lightning Manifestation to also Purge 1 beneficial effect from each affected target Overload - 50 AP. Elite :Focus PBAE; hits 3 enemies in 10m for 47 damage per second for 3 seconds. The last hit deals 194, and affected targets are Hindered and Rooted for 3 seconds. Cast time 3 seconds, 40 second cooldown Augments Decks male grifter.png|Grifter (Shotgun) female gunslinger.png|Gunslinger (Pistol) male hunter.png|Hunter (Shotgun) male magus.png|Magus (Shotgun) female mercenary.png|Mercenary (Assault Rifle) male ninja.png|Ninja (Blade) female pandemonist.png|Pandemonist (Blood Magic) Category:Abilities Category:Elementalism Category:Weapons